


Stepping on the Small Man

by stillskies



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazahaya meets a leprechaun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping on the Small Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



> Originally posted 06-27-2007

“Oi! Watch where ye be steppin’!” a voice yells and Kazahaya freezes.

Rikuo is next to him, and the only other person on the street, so Kazahaya assumes that it is his roommate playing tricks on him. “Real mature, Rikuo,” Kazahaya mutters sullenly, and takes another step.

“Are ye deaf, lad?” the voice cries again, and this time, Kazahaya looks down and promptly scurries backwards, bumping into Rikuo’s chest and turning around and burying his face in Rikuo’s shoulder. Rikuo sighs and arms wrap around Kazahaya’s waist before Kazahaya realizes what he’s doing.

Kazahaya jumps away and is once again in front of the tiny man.

The small man rolls his eyes. “Ye’d think he’d ne’er seen a leprechaun before,” the man mutters in exasperation.

“I haven’t!” Kazahaya splutters. “They don’t exist!”

He hears Rikuo’s mumbled ‘idiot’ a second before the man kicks him in the shin. “What do ye mean ‘don’t exist?’” he screeches, voice indignant. “I’m right in front of yer eyes, lad! Ye would deny my existence with me standing in front of yer own eyes?”

“But,” Kazahaya interjects. “Leprechauns aren’t real.” He doesn’t sound so sure anymore, and he looks back to Rikuo for confirmation.

“Idiot,” Rikuo says. “How can you work for Kakei for this long and still be surprised when something like this happens?”

Kazahaya turns around and sticks his tongue out at Rikuo, who rolls his eyes and addresses the leprechaun. “I’ll give you the idiot for some gold.”

“What?” Kazahaya yells, stomping up to Rikuo and glaring. “I’m not yours to give away!”

“Besides,” the leprechaun adds, “I don’t want ‘im.”

Kazahaya whirls on the leprechaun. “What do you mean you don’t want me?” he cries. “I’m a perfectly good catch! I’m not like this asshole who has no manners! I’m capable and can do all sorts of things!”

“Like get into situations that you need to be saved from. And burn rice. And drop product when you’re shelving,” Rikuo cuts in. “Very useful, indeed, Kazahaya.”

“Shut. Up.” Kazahaya sends a scathing glance over his shoulder at Rikuo, only to find that Rikuo is directly behind him now. “When the hell did you move?”

“Somewhere between ‘shut’ and ‘up,’ I believe,” the leprechaun replies.

Kazahaya growls and turns to walk away.

“’e always like this?” Kazahaya hears the leprechaun ask.

“Yup,” is Rikuo’s reply, and Kazahaya grinds his teeth together. “You should see him when he’s like this in a dress.”

“I hate you!” Kazahaya yells over his shoulder and starts running, only to trip and fall flat on his face. Rikuo’s laughter reaches his ears, and he lifts his face from the ground to glare.

“You found me gold,” the leprechaun says in astonishment, and Kazahaya just blinks at him.

“I found what?” Kazahaya asks. Rikuo is grinning now. “What’s so damned funny, Rikuo?”

Rikuo smirks and shakes his head. “Grab that, will you? Kakei’s deadline is almost up if you want to get paid.”

The leprechaun is waving them off and Kazahaya wonders if, maybe, he bumped his head somewhere on the way and he’s been dreaming. He waves back at the leprechaun a bit dazedly and blinks when he disappears in a shower of green sparkles.

“I hate my life,” Kazahaya moans quietly with only Rikuo’s snickers to comfort him.


End file.
